In the oil and gas industry, certain surfactants (including certain fluorinated surfactants) are known as fluid additives for various downhole operations (e.g., fracturing, waterflooding, and drilling). Often, these surfactants function to decrease the surface tension of the fluid or to stabilize foamed fluids.
Some hydrocarbon and fluorochemical compounds have been used to modify the wettability of reservoir rock, which may be useful, for example, to prevent or remedy water blocking (e.g., in oil or gas wells) or liquid hydrocarbon accumulation (e.g., in gas wells) in the vicinity of the well bore (i.e., the near well bore region). Water blocking and liquid hydrocarbon accumulation may result from natural phenomena (e.g., water-bearing geological zones or condensate banking) and/or operations conducted on the well (e.g., using aqueous or hydrocarbon fluids). Water blocking and condensate banking in the near well bore region of a hydrocarbon-bearing geological formation can inhibit or stop production of hydrocarbons from the well and hence are typically not desirable. Not all hydrocarbon and fluorochemical compounds, however, provide the desired wettability modification. And some of these compounds modify the wettability of siliciclastic hydrocarbon-bearing formations but not carbonate formations.